


The Strength to fight

by Silvered_Fox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvered_Fox/pseuds/Silvered_Fox
Summary: For the prompt: Akihiko training Yuko after she awakens to the potential.





	The Strength to fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystikari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mystikari).



> I had asked for a prompt to work on and the result was this little gift fic. Just something short and sweet written for a friend who's helping me get out of my writer's block and listening to all my rambling plot bunnies! I hope you enjoy this and the future projects Kari!

"Yeah just like that. Give it a right, then a left and then follow up with a kick"

 

A pause to correct her stance and fix a potential over reach that would make her unbalanced later if it continued. "Again"

 

Sweat was dripping down her brow but she followed the instructions carefully and trying to herself to catch herself before she developed bad habits. She lost herself a little bit in the rhythm that Sanada-senpai had set so that she could start learning some basics.

 

She bit her lip and thought back to the night that Sanada-senpai had found her wandering lost outside on the streets. She had been lucky that Koromaru had been there with him - a normal presence to help calm and ground  her and after they had her in a safer location, he had calmly explained what was going on.

 

The coffins everywhere around them. The chill that went down her spine as she realized what could have happened to her if they hadn't come along and sensed her on their way to Tartarus. The gratitude that they scanned the town to check for people with the potential just in case there was someone they could save.

 

The realization that there was a whole world behind the normal attitudes and every day life. That her classmates could be such heroes to everyone and no one knew. She hadn't. All those days she talked to Minato and had no clue that every night he faced something like this.

 

"Nishiwaki-san are you good to go a bit more?" Akihiko wondered. He could see that she was fighting her body's exhaustion but she hadn't slowed down yet. Until he had a better idea of her stamina he wanted to be sure not to push her beyond her limits while they were just getting started.  

 

She shook her head yes and he called for a stop to their hand to hand. "Alright then. Next we'll see how comfortable you are with some practice weapons." He took her over to the table of wooden weapons and passed his hand over it looking at her. "Why don't you choose this time" He suggested.

 

He had taken her under his wing realizing she had no method of defense or hobby that they could easily start with. She did have a good base in strength and speed but they wouldn't know what would be best for her to train with until they tested out as many things they could and then saw what was most comfortable for her to wield.

 

It was a method he had decided on after helping their other members through their first training sessions. He remembered fondly how Koromaru had enthusiastically chosen a knife for himself after he explained (a little self consciously) that there might be something the dog could use to fight besides his mouth. Getting a mouth full of shadows just sounded gross to him even if he was a dog.

 

Junpei had walked into the training room and taken one look at the table and picked up a broad sword. Waving it around like a giddy idiot and swinging it like a baseball bat hyping himself up about how he was gonna be awesome against those shadows.

 

Yuko wasn't sure what would suit her. There were fans, flails, axes - was that a bow she saw over on the side? Well cared for all of it There were things she did not even have the names for much less how to wield in a battle for her life.

 

And that was what she had somehow signed herself up for. A life or death battle that her senpai and classmates were engaged in every week. She had no clue if her bravado was from the knowledge that she could DO something, that she could make a difference or if she was still just in awe that someone as amazing as Mitsuru-senpai, and Sanada-senpai could want HER on their team. On their side. 

 

No matter what she was determined not to let them down.

  
  
She picked up something that looked like a weirdly curved sword and turned back to her sensei. “Let’s try this next!”

 

 

 


End file.
